


Antumbra Alae

by Wonhos_Monbaby



Category: Monsta X, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angel and Demon, Angst, F/M, Fallen Angel, Smut, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhos_Monbaby/pseuds/Wonhos_Monbaby
Summary: In the beginning of time God had a son by his side, he grew into a good, just, beautiful man but like any child though he knew better. He rebelled against his father, giving humans the knowledge they had been denied. And thus, in anger and as punishment he sent he to rule over the Underworld. If it seemed so to anyone other, God had thought that no other than Lucifer could be capable of supporting such a task. But the young angel grew angry, hurt. The betrayal he felt led him to lose himself in the harsh tasks his father gave him. And maybe, maybe his father had been too much of a coward to take on the job himself. So, Lucifer decided to leave, done with everything he left for the human world where he met Eun Jin and everything changed when she came into his life and he into hers.





	1. My name is....

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : I do not in anyway want to offend anyone in their religious beliefs, this is pure fiction.
> 
> This work was kinda inspired by the TV series Lucifer,

He stalked towards her, taking slow steps making her walk backwards until she was backed in a corner and he was leaning towards her. His hand pressed next to her head, blocking her only possible way to get away from him. He leaned in closer, lowering his face so it was at the same level as hers. His eye locked onto hers flashing briefly with a flood of emotions, too fast for her to decrypt them.

  * Do not speak this name! You cannot begin to imagine the things he made me do under it. A task no other than his first son could do? Those repulsive, degrading things I was forced to do tore at every single piece of my soul until nothing was left nothing but the shadow of what had been my greatest pride.



He chuckled darkly, shaking his head with a disgusted smile pulling at his lips.

  * Did you know, he continued, that an angel’s soul is physical? Literally a part of him. An angel’s wings are his soul, the purer the soul the whiter, the brighter the more majestic the wings. So imagine when pieces of it are torn away. A fallen angel doesn’t fall because father cuts or tears their wings. No, they disappear, piece by piece, feather by feather, tearing themselves apart from the unworthy body. Each tare more painful than the previous and what is left? Scars and shadows.



His hand fell from the wall next to her head. He tore off his leather jacket, took a couple of steps back and pulled off his shirt. His eyes closed and his face scrunched in disgusted pain. Suddenly shadows exploded from his back in splatters of the blackest ink she had ever seen. They spread on either of his sides shaping themselves into wide wings. His head hung low as the 7 feet of darkness surrounded by a thin line of light on either of his sides seemed to solidify without fully being solid. They looked faded as if they were made of smoke. She slowly made her way closer to him, eyes raking along his body, taking in the long chain hanging from his neck resting between his muscular chest, down to his sculpted stomach and low hanging pants. her eyes went back up to his face, framed by strands of light brown hair, his eyes still closed, she could get lost in those eyes. She then made her way around him and found herself looking at his back, there again she could see his muscles flex under his skin. Her stare landed on his scared shoulder blades, the edges of which seemed painful merely by the look of the battered skin. Shadow wings stuck out of them still she could see the hardly healed gashes, still bruised, where skin had stretched and struggled to cover the deep wound. On instinct, her hand reached up to trace the battered skin. She was about to make contact with his back when the muscles in his back flexed his wings spread to their full length of 14 feet then retracted, he spun around grabbed her wrist and before she knew it she was backed into the corner again, wrists pinned on either side of her head. His face contorted in anger, pain and disgust.

  * Don’t, he almost begged.



He let go of your wrist and pushed away form the wall, he picked up his white t-shirt, his wings flashed away as he slipped it on before putting on his jacket. He looked at her, he didn’t want to hurt her, nor did he want her to break. He didn’t deserve to have her by his side, not after everything he had done, he had darkened.

  * This is the only thing my father ever gave me, he spat. Your all loving, your forgiving, nothing but good God? He threw his first son, his crowning glory into the burning depths of Hell to do the dirty work he was too much of a coward to do himself! I was the Bringer of Light? Let me laugh! It didn’t even last a century before he realized something needed to be done in Hell. _Lucifer_ you call me? No one ever called me by my given name! They took it away! And what did they give me? _Sammael_ do you have any idea what it means? _Poison of God_ and now all I’m associated with is pain, evil, suffering, sin and I’m the cause for everything that is wrong in this world. What kind of father damns his first son to eternal suffering? I was his right hand and THIS! His eyes flashed in flames for a brief moment before turning back to their usually brown depths. THIS IS WHAT THE COWARD GAVE ME! I’m responsible for all the evil souls that enter the underworld, I lost myself, I am too far gone, I’ve done too much to go back to who I used to be. I don’t even remember who that is.



She walked to him stopping only when your chest brushed against his, looked up tilting her head back a little to be able to lock eyes with him.

  * Who says you have to go back to who you used to be? She whispered.



Her hand reached up to rest on his heart, she could feel it beat against her palm in a fast yet strong and steady rhythm.

  * How could you even go back? she added.



Her words made him take a step back, hurt filling his eyes, hurt filling his whole being, she didn’t think her could be good again. He pulled away from her touch but she pressed herself closer, her hand never leaving his heart.

  * How could you go back when you are still hurt? How could you go back if you don’t heal first?



She let her hand fall to her side and replaced it with her lips, kissing his chest where his heart was beating. And he dropped to his knees, burying his face in her stomach. His shoulders started shaking, she lowered yourself at his level, wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into the corner. She rested her back against the wall as he curled up to her, crying for the first time in his immortal life. She soothed him, running her hand through his hair, rocking him slightly, whispering that everything was going to be okay, saying that she was not leaving, she would stay right there. They stayed like this for a few hours, the sun had set when he finally pulled away, but he didn’t let her go instead he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet.

  * I’ll take you home, he said.



She smiled in response.

  * So what should I call you? You never really told me your name.



She asked looking up at him eyes shinning with emotions he had never seen directed at him.

  * You can call me Wonho.



She smiled and nodded.

  * Wonho, she whispered to herself testing his names on her lips, I like it. She decided with a bright smile



His name coming from her lips was like no other sound. He pulled her close as they made their way out on the streets. He was not parked far but they still had to walk a bit. The cold late autumn air blew and made her shiver, he tightened is grip on her waist pulling her closer to his side but she was still shaking like a leaf from the cold. He stopped to shake of his jacket and place it on her shoulders.

  * Aren’t you cold? She asked him.
  * I don’t feel the cold, besides you need it more than I do, he said with a wink.



She smiled at him in thanks and slipped her arms through the sleeves. It was too big for her, it hung off her shoulders, the sleeves hid the hands and the hem of the jacket reached just above her mid-thigh. He smiled at her shapeless form, at the way she was almost buried by the fabric. He suddenly thought of her in one of his t-shirts sleeping next to him, her head resting on his naked chest, her legs tangled with his. He shook his head; it wasn’t the time to have these thoughts. Besides he couldn’t expect anything more than friendship with her. Who would ever want to be with the Devil? He didn’t deserve her, she was too good for him, kind, generous, soft spoken, smart, honest, trustworthy, fiercely loyal, loving, funny and so much more. He shrugged off his thoughts before she could notice, threw an arm over her shoulders and lead her to his bike. He slipped the extra helmet he kept for her over her head and secured it before putting on his own. He helped her on before swinging a leg over his Ducati.

  * Hold on tight, he said over his shoulder.



She wrapped her arms around his waist linking her hands together pressing her body into his back. He smiled at the contact and slipped his visor down, the bike roared to life and they were gone. They made their way towards her flat and too soon for his liking he was killing the engine, her arms left his waist, they got off the bike and took off their helmets.

  * Thanks for the ride.
  * I should be thanking you for earlier.
  * It’s nothing.



He leaned back against the vehicle, arms crossed and head tilted to the side as he observed her. She handed him the helmet which he secured to the back. When he turned around she was taking off his jacket.

  * Keep it, he said swallowing hard.



A million thoughts were going through his mind.

  * You can give it back to me next time.



She smiled at him and thanked him again before turning and walking to her building. She was almost through the front door and he was about to put his helmet back on when she spun on her heels and reached into her bag as she made her way to him in a quick pace. She stopped in front of him and grabbed his hand, he never took his eyes away from her face as she scribbled something on the back of his hand. When she was done, she looked up fixing her eyes on his.

  * You better call me, she said before getting on her toes and placing a kiss on his cheek.



He stood there frozen, looking at her walking back into her apartment, then when she was gone he stared at the door for a while. He didn’t know how long he had been standing there when he looked down at what she had scribbled. Her phone number was written under her name, as if he could forget her name. He smiled a goofy smile before he mounted his bike to go back home, planning on calling her the next morning.

 

Only the next morning he didn’t call, nor did he show up for class, he didn’t come the next day or the day after that, he didn’t call either. A month passed and still no news, Eun Jin was starting to think he would never show up again, so she shoved his leather jacket in a box and left it in the bottom of the back of her closet. She had thought there had been something between them, he had opened up to her, he had trusted her with his secret, he had been so close to her at all times, protecting her, often touching her in some way whether it was the brush of a hand, a hand resting on the small of her back or even an arm around her. They had always had physical contact ever since she met him. She craved his touch, his presence, his smiles. Her heart broke more as more weeks passed by and she didn’t hear from him, she worried about him. Her imagination came up with all sorts of scenarios where he got hurt or found himself on the brink of death, each one more worrying than the previous.

Eun Jin eventually stopped expecting him to come back or even call. She longed for him, alone while surrounded by people, she lived on, studied, worked, went out with friends and everything seemed fine when she was around people. The last thing she wanted was to make others worry so she kept it all bottled up until she got home. Once she passed her doorstep her smile dropped, she let her bags fall to the floor, kicked off her shoes and dragged her feet to her kitchen to make dinner. Everything had become automatic, it felt like he had taken a part of her with him, and maybe he did, maybe she had given him that, maybe when he left she had already given him her heart. She had fallen for him in so little time, she had accepted who and what he was so fast it seemed irrational. Everything seemed like a fuzzy dream, the way they met, the talks they had, the walks they went on, the numerous sleepless nights spent curled up on her couch watching movies, the moments of vulnerability they had shared. Everything crashed back to her and it sent a slash of pain through her chest. Her heart brake has become physical, she slipped into unconsciousness and did not wake up.

In her world at least.


	2. Returning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains smut it's signaled by :XXXXX----------XXXXX at the beginning and the end of it.

When Eun Jin came back to her senses, she was blinded by a bright beam of white light. She brought her hand up to shield her squinted eyes to get used to the brightness of the place she found herself in. Slowly, her eyes got used to all the white and light surrounding her. A figure appeared above her, she noticed it was a man that looked to be in his late fifties leaning over her laying frame. His features were soft and kind, his eyes rimed with wrinkles, telling her he smiled a lot. But the deep creases on his forehead clashed with them expressing the worry and stress he had gone through. Still he looked at her smiling kindly and extended a hand once she was fully used to the bright place.

  * Welcome dear, his deep soothing voice rang around her.



She took his extended hand and he pulled her to her feet. She looked around but saw nothing but endless white.

  * Where is here, exactly? she asked the man standing in front of her.
  * Where does your heart tell you you are? He asked her in stead of answering.



She frowned, she didn’t like when people answered her questions with other questions, they usually had something to hide. Still, she thought, tilting her head to the side watching the elder in front of her. She took in his bright blue eyes, high cheek bones, sculpted jaw, full lips, his white and gold robes that seemed to come from a different time. Then she noticed the light coming from him, surrounding his whole body, it hit her.

  * I’m dead? She said in an even tone.
  * Yes
  * And this is?
  * The entry to heaven of course, he answered matter of factedly.



She stood still just blinking at the man in front of her, heaven, she was in heaven. What if he was looking for her? What if he had come back and found her dead? How would she see him again? She was destined to never lay eyes on him and that tore at her heart. Her hand flew to her chest, clawing at the fabric covering her heart. Her breath came short all she could do was gasp for air. Her breath kept getting blocked at her throat, she panicked. Then, she felt a warm hand rub her back and slowly breathing became easier. When she could finally take in a breath the first thing that came from her lips was his name.

  * Wonho, where’s Wonho? she choked out.
  * Who?



She looked at him incredulous, how could he not know the name of his first son? Or at least the name he had chosen.

  * Your son, she breathed out.
  * I have no son of that name, he said closing up.



She looked at the man like he had grown a second head, he was in full denial, he refused to see his son for what he was.

  * _Sammael,_ she spat the name she had come to despise.



He forced her to speak the name that had brought him so much pain, a name she had refused to give him the moment it fell from his lips when he had told her who he was and explained what he was. She had repeated the name, curious of it’s unfamiliarity, that was when he had pinned her to the wall.

  * Taking care of his task in Hell of course. Sure he got side tracked when he tried to escape but he’s back where he belongs now.



Eun Jin knew he was about to add something and did not want to hear another word from this man she had thought so much good of during her life, someone she had had faith in was now shown in an unflattering light of anger.

  * Send me there, she told him. I have no desire to stay here if it means I will never see him again.
  * Your place is here! He told her, she could see him starting to get angry.
  * My place is by his side!



Eun Jin raised her voice standing her ground.

  * Send me to him now or later after I wreck a havoc in heaven, your call.



She crossed her arms on her chest and looked at him, daring him to make her pass the golden gates.

  * Fine, he conceded but don’t come running back. Once you arrive, you can never return.
  * Fine by me. I don’t want to be here.



He sighed, looked at her with mixed sadness, anger and regret before snapping his fingers. A ring of unbearable heat surrounded her, hot air turning into flames. She watched the figure disappear behind the fire surrounding her. Heat burned at her eyes making them water, the flames licked at her flesh burning her skin that she found healed instantly but the process was painful and each time it healed it was instantly burnt again. She fought to stay quiet, not to let screams fall from her lips. But she wasn’t strong enough to hold back the whimpers and gasps. After what felt like hours of burning the flames finally dissipated and she found herself in a large room. She looked around taking in the dark red and deep burgundy drapes hanging from the high walls, the huge black crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and finally her eyes landed on a throne looking chair pushed against the only black and bare wall in front of her. Suddenly a familiar silhouette appeared beside the seat and a soothing voice rang in the otherwise empty room and her heart leaped out of her chest.  

  * Now, what have we here?



Wonho’s voice came out bored, tiered and irritated. He looked up just as she made to run to him only to be feel herself filled with dizziness and faint, dropping head first.

  * EUN JIN-AH!



In the fraction he had caught her in his arms and held her close. He slipped an arm under her knees keeping the other around her shoulders and cradled her against his chest. He slowly made his way to the corridor next to the chair, planning on bringing her to his room where he knew they wouldn’t be bothered. As he turned the corner Eli passed by, eying the frail form in Wonho’s arms.

  * And who is this, he asked eyes full of hunger for a new soul to torture.
  * She is off limits! Wonho’s voice came out as a command, an unbreakable rule. Make sure everyone knows, he added before walking to his bedroom.



Eun Jin was off limits, no one but him could come close to her. He tightened his grip around her body. He came of a stop in front of a massive wooden door and kicked it open. He walked straight to the bed and laid her over the red satin covers. He rolled his eyes at the cliché looking decoration of the room, he hadn’t come into it since he had been dragged back to Hell. He looked at her laying on his bed, running his eyes along every inch of her body as if checking is she was really here. Then he started to question how she had come to be in this place, how she had died and why she was in Hell and not in heaven like he knew she was supposed to be. He could feel it, it was radiating from her, pouring out of her every cell, she was not meant to be there in front of him, in his bed, in his room, in his realm. He jumped to his feet when she started stirring and waking up. Her eyes fluttered open, she was expecting the brightness again instead she found herself in a dim yet clear lit room, laying on something soft. For a moment she wondered where she was, then she shot up in one quick move. She looked around and her eyes landed on the blond man sitting on the side of the bed. Not thinking twice, she threw herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and tacking him by surprise which caused him to fall back on the mattress and she fell along with him. But neither cared, she was so glad to see him, happy to see he was okay and that nothing bad had happened to him. His arms had wrapped around your waist on their own it seemed but he didn’t move them away as you snuggled against him and buried your face in the crook of his neck.

  * You have no idea how much I’ve missed you! She told him pushing herself closer to him.
  * Hells! I’ve missed you so much, he told her.



It was his turn to bury his face in her neck breathing in her scents, pulling her closer. He surprised her by kicking up his hips to exchange places so that she would be under him. He pulled away, resting his weight on his arms, looking down at her, flushed cheeks, teary eyes and hair fawned around her. He closed her eyes resisting his want and need to kiss her, so he pushed himself up into a sitting position and she followed, eyes never leaving his. How she had missed his eyes, she missed getting lost in the endless swirls of shades of brown and emotions.

  * Eun Jin-ah, he started. How are you here? Shouldn’t you be…



She cut him off.

  * With you douche of a father in Heaven? Yeah that’s where I arrived.
  * So why are you here? You have no idea what this place can do to you. You have to g…
  * Do not tell me to go back, besides I can’t. I asked him to send me here, I wanted to be here.
  * Why would you condemn yourself to an eternity of pain and suffering?



He couldn’t understand why she would be here.

  * Don’t you get it? Heaven would’ve been my personal Hell, knowing he had dragged you back here, knowing that I would spend the rest of eternity unable to see you? That was worse than any torture I could go through here.
  * Eun Jin I, he tried but again you cut him off.
  * I’m not done, she said softly. I asked him to send me here, because I want to be by your side, now, tomorrow and every day after that.



He couldn’t find words to express what he was feeling. He had not been this happy in so long he had forgotten the feeling of joy that spread through him. He came back to his senses just in time to see her starting to lean towards him. His lips pulled into a smirk and he leaned in to press them against hers. Her body froze for a short moment when she realized he had captured her lips between his. She wrapped her arms around his neck burying her hands in his no longer blond hair, now his strands were a light shade of brown. His lips felt soft against hers, his hands running along her back sent shivers all while leaving trails of fire on her skin. They battled for dominance and eventually he caved opening his lips to let her tongue pass through and caress his. His wings appeared as he pushed her back down against the mattress, they expanded on their own accord and suddenly he froze all movement hovering over her as he felt a strange sensation spread through his shoulder blades. Then the familiar feel of feathers brushed his skin, the longed sensation of solid wings flexing the muscles of his upper back made him push himself away from her too look at her in awe. She had given him wings literally.

She watched him surprised to see him pull away at first then mirrored his awed expression when her eyes landed on the deep solid black feathered wings spreading on either side of him. She could feel their physicality, no longer did they flicker in the light, they captured it, made the black feathers shine in a way she had never seen before. He had gotten his wings back and neither cared they were black, they were there, he had a soul albeit a dark one but they were fitting for him.

It’s at that moment she noticed his outfit, she had been so happy to see his face that she had not taken a moment to take in his appearance. She was looking at him now, eyes raking every inch of him from his disheveled light brown hair falling in his eyes, his open black button up shirt revealing his strong chest and toned stomach, a long silver chain hung from his neck, on it’s end was suspended a relatively small pentagram, she then took in his low resting tattered grey jeans. Finally, her eyes landed on his wings, taking them in, examining them from her place, her eyes danced along the dark feathers, she was hypnotized by the way they moved in a trembling motion as if begging to be put to use. She got off the bed and made her way to Wonho, stopping in front of him as he was still watching her in awe. She looked up and smiled at him before walking around him to see his back. The scars were still there but they looked completely healed. Her hand reached up and she brushed her fingers lightly along his spine between his shoulder blades. She had barely touched him that his wings expended to their full length before folding back at a speed that made her jump, then a second later she had her wrists pinned to the wall on either side of her head and he back stuck against if. Wonho’s grip wasn’t so tight as to hurt her but tight enough to keep her in place.

  * Sensitive area, he breathed out chest rising and falling rapidly as if he was trying to fight himself.



He was so close, his nose brushed against hers, she could feel the heat radiating from his body. All she had to do was tilt her head up and she captured his lip between hers kissing him for the briefest of moments before settling back against the wall behind her, feeling herself getting weak in the knees. Lust taking over ever thoughts in her mind. He looked at her close her eyes and shiver as he came closer but not close enough for his body to touch her. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes flashing in flames.

  * So it’s finally working, he chuckled.



She as confused by his words.

  * What exactly is working? She asked.
  * I tend to have just that effect on women, little gift from _dad_ , he spat out the word. My proximity tends to draw out hidden desires, often lust is what comes out the strongest.
  * Oh, so, hum, …



She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t expect him to never have had sex before and she was far from being a virgin either but the idea of other women lusting over him, of other women having their hands on his body drove out a kind of jealousy she had never felt before. He saw it in her eyes, recognizing the emotion immediately as it flashed in her gaze along with fierce possessiveness.

  * Don’t worry, he whispered coming even closer, I’m all yours, heart, body and soul.



He didn’t let her answer before his lips crashed against in a passionate kiss, his arms wrapped around her small waist pulling her flush against him. Her hands found his hair again pulling and tugging him closer, never wanting him to stop.

 

 

**XXXXX----------XXXXX**

 

 

 

 

 

 

His lips left hers to kiss along her jaw, down her neck, to her collarbone and back up. Her head dropped back exposing her neck to him giving him even more access, to leave trails of kisses and soft bites. He grazed his teeth on her skin, capturing it between his plump lips and sucking at it, flicking his tongue against the sensitive spots he found. He left trails of darkening spots of skin. Her hands traced down his arms, around his shoulders, brushing against his feathers, back over his shoulders and down his chest before finding the base of his neck again, tangling her fingers in his hair. His hands left her waist to trace around her back, he started popping the buttons of her dress, with each button that went undo his fingers grazed the piece of flesh that was exposed. With each graze of his fingers each touch of his lips on her skin moans escaped for her throat. She couldn’t think clearly all she had in mind was Wonho and his touch, his body so close to hers. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders as her dress dropped to her hips. He spun them around and started walking to the bed, the edge of which hit the bend of her knees sending her falling back onto the satin covered mattress.

His body had barely left hers that he was once again hovering over her, holding most of his weight on his forearms. The feel of his naked skin against hers drove her mad, lust overwhelmed her sense, she was reduced into a moaning withering mess under his touch and lips. He trailed kisses all over her exposed flesh, down her chest, over her breasts paying special attention to her nipples, sucking on them slowly before kinging down her stomach and back up to her neck. Their breathing was harsh, heavy panting filled the otherwise silent room. When their lips connected once again she kicked up her hips and found herself straddling him, core brushing against the uncomfortable bulge of his jeans.

Wonho threw his head back, his lips parting with a groan when Eun Jin bent forward to kiss along his jaw and down his neck making sure to leave her mark on him. As she devoured his neck her hands left trails of fire on his chest as she traced every muscle under his skin. She then kissed her way down his chest and toned stomach stopping briefly at the waist band of his jeans. She unfastened them and pulled them down his legs before he could say anything making sure her nails grazed his thighs as she pulled down the fabric along with his boxers.

Her lips wrapped around his shaft earning a loud moan to fall from Wonho’s lips, he too was too far gone to stop her, he had wanted it to be all about her and promised himself to make it up to her after but it had been so long since someone had gotten down on him that the feeling of her lips wrapped around his cock had him in a lustful frenzy. His fingers tangled in her hair, guiding her in the rhythm he wanted. She complied, bobbing her head to follow the movement he longed for. It took all his self control to not come in her mouth, he was so close from release but he refused to come before her, so he pulled back up to him once again capturing her lips between hers, tasting a bit of himself on her tongue which only drived him crazier for her. He laid her down once again, his fingers barely touching her as he reached for her dress, he pulled it off her hips along with her laced panties and threw them on the pile of clothes already on the floor of his bedroom. His eyes locked with hers as he trailed his way down her body once again.

His eyes never left hers, he kissed her hipbones, her waist his hands stroking up and down from her waist down her thighs. He kept kissing lower and lower, spreading her legs further apart he kissed the inside of her thighs, making sure to stay away from her center of heat. His hands eventually locked on her hips stopping her from moving to much as she moaned and whimpered under his ministrations. He smirked against when he heard her hoarse, lust fill voice.

  * Please, she begged him.



He pulled his lips from her body, raised an eyebrow and smirked.

  * Please what? He taunted.
  * Don’t be a tease! Was her responses.



Her words made him chuckle, as he lowered his mouth closer to her heat center, right where she wanted him.

  * As you wish, the words left his mouth just before it connected with her hot flesh.



Her head fell further back and her hips bucked forward to meet his mouth as he lapped at her folds, savoring the taste of her. His tongue flattening just in the right places soon enough she was fisting the sheets and moaning uncontrollably as he sucked on her clit and pushed two fingers into her pumping just a few times before he felt her walls tighten around them. He sucked a little harder and she came undone. He lapped at everything she gave him before pulling himself up and kissed her softly on the lips.

  * Wow, was all that came out of her lips as he watched her come down from her high.



He smiled down at her, her eyes were closed, her hair fawned around her head in a tangles mess, her cheeks were flushed red and her chest rose and fell in a fast pace. He laid beside her pulling her body against his, they stayed like this until their breathing eased down a little only to have her shoot up and straddle him once again.

  * I’m not done with you, she smirked down at him.



He looked at her eyes widening at her taking control.

  * And what is it you are going to do? He asked smugly.



She bent down so her hair fell in a curtain around their faces and her lips were just beside his ear.

  * Claim what is mine of course, she whispered.



And with that she rose her hips.

  * Besides you seem to have a little, she cleared her throat, sorry a big problem and I know exactly how to fix it.



And with those words she dropped down on him making them both moan in pleasure. Her from his cock filling her and him from feeling her tight wall around his shaft. They both threw their heads back and arched their back as she started moving her hips. Her sensual movements sending waves of pleasure through their bodies. Both knew it wouldn’t last long and quickly their movement became frantic. He sat up pressing their chest together as she lifted her hips and brought them back down in a frenetic pace. And with a few last thrusts of his hips and hers they came undone together and fell asleep in a heap of tangled bodies gleaming form sweat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                         **XXXXX----------XXXXX**

 

 

It was movement in the bed that woke up Wonho, his eyes opened to see Eun Jin rolling away from him in her sleep. He still had trouble believing she was really there, by his side, that she had chosen him and Hell over an eternity of peace in Heaven. He still had a hard time grasping what had happened the night before. He stretched his arm and pulled himself closer to her causing her to roll back towards him and snuggle into his chest. He folded his arm around her shoulder keeping her close to him, not yet ready to let her go, afraid that if her did she would disappear and he would wake up to find it had all been a dream.

 

Eun Jin woke up a little later to Wonho looking down at her, his head resting on his hand as he was propped up on an elbow. His hair fell in his face and a smile graced his lips. She scooted closer to him and pressed her lips to his chest just over his heart. He looked at her, unable to say a word, but she didn’t need words, all she ever needed was him. She didn’t know how or when but she had fallen for him and she couldn’t bare to imagine what it would have been like to stay away from him, to never have met him. He had become her everything.

  * I love you, she breathed out.



He sighed in relief and pressed his forehead to hers.

  * I love you too.



And with that he locked his lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Now before some of y’all go on screaming that dying of a broken heart is impossible. I did my research: you can find information on it under “Broken heart syndrome” also stress-induced cardiomyopathy or takotsubo cardiomyopathy.


End file.
